Was you worth it
by CasualtyX
Summary: A fic for GillianKearneyFan. Feel free to read. About the life of Sean and Jessica


Sean and Jessica were a happily married couple, well at least the people they worked with thought, just they were both hiding one big secret from each other. Sean is having an affair with Denise after he'd gotten away with sleeping with Zoe and Jessica was having an affair with Adam. Jessica felt a little funny so took a pregnancy test with Linda sitting outside the door while no one is there.

"Jess if your pregnant and it's a girl don't forget to name her after me", Linda replied.

"We're not naming a baby after you, just you on your own is enough", Jessica replied.

"Fine", Linda answered and stormed off downstairs.

"Linda", Jessica said but it's too late.

Jessica knew Adam was the father to the baby, but she was going to pretend it's Sean's until reality hit her and she realised the baby could look like Adam. It was time to go to work so she left the house with Linda and they drove to work where Jessica saw Adam and smiled at him while he smiled back.

"Twenty pounds says they'll have an affair", Kelsey said.

"Your on", Noel replied.

Adam and Jessica were working in resus on a man called Rory. Rory had been involved in a car accident and he looked lifeless. After an hour and a half Rory died and his mother, an elderly woman walked over to Jessica to ask about Rory.

"Where's Rory", The elderly woman asked.

"I'm sorry but Rory's gone", Jessica replied.

"Gone where", The elderly woman asked.

Jessica just stood there and looked at Adam who took the elderly lady a side and tried telling her himself. Jessica gave a half smile and looked at the body laying on the bed. The elderly woman walked over to her son and looked at him while Adam and Jessica looked at each other.

"Bye", The elderly woman said not quite understanding what had just happened.

Linda walked into the on call room to find Sean with her older sister. Sean stared at Linda and made her swear she would keep quiet about it. Linda walked out and shut the door, she really wanted to tell Jessica but was scared about how she would react about it. Linda went and sat in the staffroom and started eating all the biscuits until Jessica came in and took them away.

"What's wrong", Jessica asked knowing something was wrong.

"It's nothing", Linda replied.

"Do you want to tell Tess", Jessica asked.

"No", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica answered.

Jessica got some water and drank it before going back to work. As she left Adam entered for his break. He sat opposite Linda and realised something wasn't right as she wasn't as cheerful as she usually is.

"You alright", Adam asked.

Linda burst into tears as Adam just watched. He sat next to her but his jokes weren't really that funny so he got up and found Jessica talking to Tess and Charlie in the middle of the ED. Adam went over and looked at all three of them.

"It's Linda she's crying in the staffroom", Adam said.

Jessica, Tess and Charlie all followed Adam as they were concerned about Linda. They entered the staffroom and Tess tried getting Linda to tell her what was wrong but she refused. Charlie and Tess left while Adam stood outside the staffroom as Jessica thought maybe Linda would tell her if it was just them.

"Well", Jessica said comforting her friend.

"Sean's sleeping with Denise, please don't say you herd from me", Linda replied crying.

"Did he make you swear you wouldn't tell me, which you've gotten all upset about", Jessica asked.

Linda nodded as Jessica hugged her. Jessica was shocked but she's seeing Adam behind Sean's back. Jessica wiped away the remaining tears from Linda's face and she got back to work her eyes were red and puffy which didn't go unnoticed by Lenny, May and Yuki.

"Your eyes look red", Lenny said as a joke as Linda walked past and May hit him.

"She's probably been crying", May replied.

Jessica sat and thought about Sean and Denise. Denise wasn't his type of woman a drug addict with two kids Britney and Joe. Jessica knew she should keep quiet about it. After the shift Jessica went home with Adam and they cuddled up on the sofa for a while before Jessica went home. The next morning Jessica had to bring Amelia and Lucas into work and Adam was happy to look after them. While playing with them Adam accidently broke Amelia's baby horse. He felt really bad. Later that night the door bell rang and Jessica answered it but no one was there, she looked down to find a new barbie horse for Amelia and smiled.

"Who was that", Sean asked.

"Just some kids playing knock and run", Jessica replied.

The next day Jessica had the day off and so did Adam. He came round to Jessica's and they laid in bed together for a while, but Sean unexpectedly came round. Adam hid in Jessica's wardrobe as Sean came in and found a top on the floor which he knew wasn't his. Jessica looked at Sean as he got angry.

"Well I'm not the only one", Jessica said.

"What's that meant to mean", Sean asked.

"You and Denise Andrews", Jessica replied.

"She told you", Sean said.

"Yes and don't even think about touching Linda", Jessica replied.

"Who is he", Sean asked.

"Adam", Jessica replied.

Sean stormed out of the house and went back to the ED. Jessica tried to follow but had a dizzy spell and fell down the stairs knocking herself unconscious. Adam found her and called an ambulance. Dixie and Jeff arrived and took her to the ED where Adam and Linda treated her. Sean came in and pushed Linda over but then saw Adam and walked out. Adam helped Linda back up and they got back to treating Jessica.

"She's pregnant", Linda said.

Adam did the scan to find the baby was ok just as Jessica woke up. Linda smiled at her and Jessica just laid there. Sean came in and saw the scan and then walked back out. Adam and Linda left Jessica and Sean entered.

"Sign this here", Sean said.

Jessica signed it not realising she'd signed the house over to Sean. Adam thought for a while and then walked into resus with Linda and he looked at Jessica.

"The baby his it mine", Adam asked.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

Adam smiled he liked the idea of becoming a father, he hugged Jessica as Sean went home and started packing Amelia and Lucas' bags to take to Saudi. Jessica was discharged and went home to find everything had gone. She rushed to the airport and tried to convince Sean the baby she's carrying is his.

"I herd you tell Adam", Sean said.

Jessica managed to get the kids back and had to move in with Adam who had organised a little part to celebrate the baby he'd only invited Linda. They put the food out on the table and then sat down. Adam had given Jessica a key to let herself in with. Linda let out a huge hiccup which Adam and Linda both giggled to just as Jessica came through the door.

"What's so funny", Jessica asked.

"Linda got hiccups", Adam said laughing.

"It was a random one out of nowhere", Linda replied.

Amelia and Lucas ran over to the food and Adam told them to help themselves. Linda joined them as Jessica sat with Adam and they shared a kiss and then cuddled on the sofa. The kids and Linda returned after picking their food and Linda got a text. She read the text and ran off to the bathroom.

"Linda", Adam said.

Jessica got up and went to Adam's bathroom and stood outside the door, she could hear Linda crying which broke her heart and Linda's her best friend. Adam was watching Amelia and Lucas when Lucas came up with a good idea.

"We could re fill Linda's plate", Lucas said.

"Yeah that's a good idea", Adam replied.

"What does she like", Amelia asked.

"Linda is a human dustbin she eats anything", Adam replied making Amelia and Lucas laugh.

Jessica came out with Linda as Amelia gave her the re fill. Adam took Jessica a side to ask her what was wrong with Linda.

"Denise went with Sean with Britney and Joe", Jessica replied.

After dinner Adam drove Linda home and then went back to his house and hugged and kissed Jessica. They kissed some more and then went up to bed.

"I love you Adam", Jessica said.

"Love you more", Adam replied.


End file.
